


Stress Relief

by Neda5555



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Or Is It?, Sexual Content, Smut, Stress Relief, Useless Lesbians, millennial stress, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neda5555/pseuds/Neda5555
Summary: "After standing there silently breathing together for a few minutes, JJ grips Emily’s bare waste and kisses the back of her head, “I’m glad you're using the techniques Spencer taught you,” JJ stills behind Emily for a moment before continuing her thought. “You know, Spence and I had an interesting conversation the other day on the different methods of stress relieve and the cardiovascular benefits of sexual activities."Emily is Stressed.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Stress Relief

Emily startles awake, and it takes her a few seconds to collect her bearings. Her eyes seek out the alarm clock on her night stand in the darkened room, only to find the undignified hour of 3:34 am blinking back at her in red digital numbers. She lets out a slow breath, trying to regulate the pounding in her chest, her heart hammering away as if she just ran a sprint, or is coming down from an orgasam, when actually she only startled awake.

Emily is not a stranger to these hours of the early morning or to startling awake at all times of the night, be it from a cell phone ringing with a new case, or be it like now, her stress violently kicking her back into consciousness. Along the years her sleep schedule has been fucked to pieces and not only because of her line of work. London gave her a bit of a reprieve from the night stress, but since she came back stateside, the stress was back with a vengeance. 

She has been back for more than a year now, where the time went, Emily wasn’t sure. A lot has changed since she came back to the BAU to fill in for Hotch. She had a boyfriend and a steady job which she liked and appreciated, and now? Now she is Unit chief of the BAU, has one dead agent under her belt, a team of seven agents under her command and protection and a mountain of papers and bureaucratic bull shit to take care of non stop.

Emily is so far behind that it would be funny if it wasn’t so sad, and it is honestly the main reason she is up right now. She remembers telling Hotch years ago, when she just joined the team and was questioned for her motives, how much she hates politics. She hated it then and she sure does hate it now. The amount of fake smiles and passive aggressive conversations she held over the past year is making her go grey.

She’s seriously considering pulling a Rossi and going _au naturel_ and just letting it go as grey as it pleases. 

The only thing grounding her to her bed, and tethering her to earth and to whatever sanity she has left at this point, is the most surprising and unforeseen change that happened since she returned stateside - JJ. 

JJ’s warm body is weighing down on her in the most comforting of ways. Emily lightly runs her fingers up JJ’s bare back, wraps her arms around her shoulders and hugs her tighter to herself. JJ doesn’t stir but she does burrow softly closer to Emily, tucking her face between her shoulder and neck, and the tenderness of it all nearly makes Emily melt. And cry. Maybe both. 

When she left Washington six years ago, Emily saw the woman she was madly in love with marry the man _she_ was madly in love with. Emily was happy for JJ, of course she was, since she always wanted whatever was best for her, and that was the problem, was it not?

She felt out of place for a while since she came back from Paris, but after nearly dying in order to save Will’s life, _for JJ_ , Emily understood maybe she was too far gone. Emily could not see how she could build her own life while seeing JJ everyday. At first being in the same room with JJ became too painful and eventually, even being in the same continent with her was too much. She owed it to herself to find her own happiness and not continue to yearn for a love that could never be. London was the perfect solution. 

Emily and JJ had always walked a very fine line between friendship and a bit more, but neither ever crossed that line. Emily believed for a long time that it was due to lack of interest on JJ’s part, but it transpired that Emily herself did too good of a job out of hiding her feelings and affections away. So much so, that JJ never considered Emily to be an option for herself.

Emily came to learn that the tipping point for JJ was her abduction, apparently JJ hallucinating Emily and not Will sent her on a mental spiral to reevaluate her life choices, including her marriage. JJ told her eventually that it took her a big deal of soul searching, two years, and another beautiful baby boy to call it quits with Will.

Emily is so very grateful that she wasn’t an active part of JJ’s decision, and that she technically wasn’t a home wrecker. Not directly, anyway. Emily was even more grateful that they are where they are now, and all the trials and tribulations they went through to get to this point? 

It was all worth it. 

“You are thinking so hard I bet you woke Pen up all the way over at the other side of town”, JJ’s soft, and still scratchy from sleep, voice pulled Emily out of her musings, and startled a small huff of air through her lips.

“Sorry, baby,” Emily flattens the palm of her hand against the back of JJ’s neck and rubs lightly, “I didn’t mean to wake you up,” and almost as an afterthought adds, “PG’s fine, she’s probably spooning Sergio without a care in the world”.

Emily feels JJ lips stretch into a smile against her neck, before she lays a soft kiss there. 

“Wanna tell me why we’re up at -“ JJ raises her head and squints at the alarm clock, “- four in the morning? Are you okay?.” 

Emily can see JJ’s slowly becoming more aware and sharp, the worry flooding into her features and into those pretty blue eyes of hers. 

“I think I’m going to get ready and head early to Quantico, I have so much things to do, and I’m not even close to getting a grip on them all,” Emily cups JJ’s jaw and pulls her into a chaste kiss, “Why don’t you go back to sleep, baby?” 

Emily starts to sit up and JJ goes with her, but instead of rolling aside for Emily to move, JJ straddles her hips and drapes her arms around Emily’s shoulders, the blanket around JJ’s shoulders dropping to pool around her waist, leaving her bare chested in the chilly bedroom. 

JJ searches her eyes, a little furrow appearing between her eyebrows, a sign Emily has come to associate with worry through the years, “Do you really think that’s the best idea, Em?”JJ brushes Emily’s hair out of her eyes, “Maybe we could stay in bed for a while more, talk through whatever has you troubled, work on to do lists together?” 

Emily hesitates as she drops her eyes to JJ’s bare chest and considers her options, “You make an appealing case SSA Jareau”, she says as she slowly pulls her eyes away from the enticing sight of JJ’s stiff nipples up to smiling eyes and the small smirk playing on JJ’s lips, “Alas, I will feel infinitely better if I get a head start on all that paperwork waiting for me on my desk.”

It is a testament to how good they are to each other, and how well they work together, that JJ doesn’t even bother with any more questions. JJ climbs off of Emily’s lap and out of bed, shrugging on her discarded hoodie and offering Emily a hand out of bed. 

“Okay, go get ready and I’ll make us something to eat and a coffee to go, then I'll get ready too and we can leave together”, JJ turns away from her, but Emily stops her before she leaves the room with a soft touch to her wrist with concern and guilt heavy in her heart, “Jayje you really don’t need to do that, go back to sleep get some rest before our day, you never know if we’ll catch a case later on, and then who knows when you’ll get a chance to sleep?”. 

JJ smiles at her slightly and shakes her head like Emily said something super silly, “Pick your battles, honey,” she squeezes Emily’s hand and before she turns to leave she continues, “Will has the boys for the weekend, and I’m planning on spending every second I can with you, even if it means doing paperwork at this ungodly hour”, JJ rolls her eyes fondly and pads out of Emily’s bedroom. 

Emily smiles to herself and with a small shake of her head, starts getting ready for the day. The terrible feeling of looming dread abiding a bit with the knowledge that she is out of bed, ready to tackle one of the reasons for the unyielding heaviness in her chest. She finishes in the bathroom and is standing in front of her vanity in her slacks, a crisp white button up open and resting open around her shoulders when she hears JJ enter the master bathroom and start brushing her teeth.

Emily splays her hands atop her vanity and looks herself over in the mirror. She can see the past year on her person, the tiredness in her eyes and the tightness of her clenched jaw. Nowadays, Emily needs to make a concentrated effort to unclench her jaw, relax her shoulders and take deep breaths because if she doesn’t, the stress gets the best of her and her body just aches. The mental pain manifests on her body and the pain isn’t phantom.

She doesn’t know how to reconcile her appearance and the stress she feels with the feeling of absolute bliss she also feels since she and JJ decided to go on their journey together.

Truth be told, Emily thought true love wasn’t in the books for her. It’s not that she didn’t know true love, because it seems like she always loved JJ, even if it wasn’t reciprocated. She honestly thought she would never get a chance to live that kind of life, in which her feelings are reciprocated. 

JJ and herself getting together was a process, a slow, tentative process which consisted of long talks, heartfelt confessions and tears over lost time, but eventually, they got to where they are now. Both of them wouldn’t change anything at all. They both grew a lot since the first day they met; JJ had a beautiful family and a very supportive ex husband, and Emily couldn’t even imagine a life without both Henry and Michael in it.

To make a long story short, Emily was incredibly happy, but also incredibly stressed and her compartmentalizing was slowly failing her. She bows her head, closes her eyes and tries to focus on unclenching every tight muscle in her body, taking deep breaths and releasing all tensions she is holding. That’s something that Spencer, of all people, taught her recently.

On a particularly bad day when Emily was at her wit’s end, very close to throwing hands with a bureaucratic asshole from the DOJ, Spencer called her over under the ruse of an emergency. Once they entered her office Spencer tentatively offered Emily some practical tips on how to manage the stress. He told Emily that he could see very clearly in the set of her shoulders, the clenching of her jaw and the biting of her nails (again) just how stressed she is, and that he is worried about her heart. Emily remembers all the fight leaving her body, because if _Spencer_ noticed and is worried, after everything he went through that passing year, it must be visible to everyone on the team. 

Strong arms circle Emily’s midriff and pull her back into a firm, warm body. Emily didn’t even notice JJ behind her until that very second. Emily melts into JJ instantly. The physical intimacy between them became second nature the past year, their intimacy coming easily, no touch feeling foriegn or forced. JJ’s arms felt like home long before Emily even entertained the idea of the both of them together. Though the comfort between them solidified further when their relationship progressed from friendship to lovers. JJ rests her forehead against the back of Emily’s head and she matches her deep breaths to Emily’s so that they are breathing together.

After standing there silently breathing together for a few minutes, JJ grips Emily’s bare waste and kisses the back of her head, “I’m glad you're using the techniques Spencer taught you,” JJ stills behind Emily for a moment before continuing her thought. “You know, Spence and I had an interesting conversation the other day on the different methods of stress relieve and _the cardiovascular benefits of sexual activities_ ,” JJ tries, and fails to change her intonation to sound like Reid, proceeds to giggle shortly before splaying one of her hands across Emily’s belly. “Apparently, sex increases the production of oxytocin -” JJ trails off softly, and searches for Emily’s eye in the mirror, once they establish eye contect JJ continues. “- and before you come, the oxytocin releases a bunch of endorphins which are also great for you.”

JJ trails the palms of her hands up the valley of Emily’s chest and comes to a stop at the base of her neck, eye contact still firmly in place. “What do you say Emily? How about we try to produce some endorphins in you, hmm?”. JJ is practically purring in Emily’s ear, eyes hooded and pupils blown wide, and oh, how did Emily miss all the signs of JJ being absolutely turned on? When did that even happen?

Emily is rooted in place, the heartbeat she tried to reduce moments ago skyrocketing for reasons not at all related to all the stress she was just feeling. Heat pools between her legs from JJ’s proximity and the unmistakable intent in JJ’s eyes and words, but still, she hesitates. 

“I don’t know Jayje…” Emily trails off as her fingers tighten around the edge of the vanity. “ I’m not sure that this is the help I need right now, I always enjoy it, mind you, but the amount of work -” JJ cups her jaw and with light pressure tips Emily’s head back enough to trail soft lips against the column of Emily’s neck. 

Emily’s breath stutters and her eyes slam shut at the gentle but commanding touch of JJ’s lips against her skin. 

“I’ll make you a deal, Em,” JJ whispers between soft kisses and nips to Emily’s gradually reddinging skin. “Give me a chance to try and alleviate some of that stress, and after that we’ll both head to the office.”

Emily, still unsure, searches for JJ’s eyes in the mirror. Emily can see the conflict reflecting clearly across her face, she knows JJ can see it, too. JJ wraps her arms around Emily’s bare belly under her open button down and hugs her even closer to herself, widening the stance of her feet and taking more of Emily’s weight into her. Emily goes willingly, the palms of her hands wrapping around JJ’s forearms. 

“Let me do this for you sweetheart,” JJ’s voice is so sincere, so warm. Emily knows this is a battle she isn’t going to win, doesn’t really want to, either. “I’ve seen you spirling these last couple of weeks, and I might not be able to do paper work for you, but I can give you some good ole’ fashioned stress relief.” JJ wiggles her eyebrows with a goofy sort of smile that melts Emily’s hesitations away without much of a fight, at all.

JJ presses a firm kiss to Emily’s temple. “No pressure though, just say the word and I’ll put on work clothes and shoes, and we can be out the door in five.” Emily rests her head against the side of JJ’s head, and presses a smiling kiss to the side of her jaw.

“I could never say no to you, baby,” Emily mumbles against JJ’s freshly clean skin, the smell of mint and cleanser lingering against her lips. “What did the good doctor subscribe, hm? Where do we start with all this... _stress_?” Emily’s voice turns sultry without her permission. 

JJ tightens her grip on Emily a bit before looking around at Emily, making direct eye contact with her, searching her eyes, “Are you sure, Em? Say the word and we’re out of here.” 

Emily smiles at JJ and bites her lower lip, eyes roaming across her girlfriend’s concerned face, but still very much noticing her blown pupils, “You’re very sweet baby, but I’m so ready for you. I’m sure you are qualified enough to find the evidence of just _how much_ I want this…” She trails off suggestively and tilts her head downwards just a bit. 

JJ’s eyebrows shoot up and a smile stretches across her face in pure delight, Emily loves making JJ smile like that, she feels instantly calmer, more worthy, better. “ _Oh_? Whatever could you mean?” JJ nips at Emily’s jaw playfully, trails her lips up to her ear and moans lowly into her ear, one hand finds its way to the waistband of Emily’s slacks, her fingers teasing deftly at the button there. Emily’s hands fall away from JJ, limply hanging by the sides of her body.

JJ’s free hand pulls down one of the cups of Emily’s black bra, freeing her breast to the chill of the room. Emily clenches her jaw as JJ starts circling the tips of her fingers around her nipple, not yet touching, just feather light touches, not enough to give Emily much but a bit of yearning to be touched. Emily watches the both of them in the mirror, her eyes jumping between the hand on her breast and the one at the edge of her waistband. 

JJ clicks her tongue and Emily focuses her eyes back to JJ’s, watching her through the reflection in the mirror. “You know what’s the first sign that you aren’t okay?” JJ asks as she pops open the button of Emily’s slacks and slips her fingers against the dampness in the front of Emily’s underwear. Emily has to actively stop herself from bucking into JJ’s fingers, it really doesn’t take much for JJ to get her in an absolute fucking state.

JJ rubs her fingers in slow stroking motions against the wetness in Emily’s panties, her fingers parting her wet lips through the fabric. Emily can’t help but drop her eyes down to the movement inside her pants, there’s something so filthy in that simple movement, and it makes her heart rate pickup. Emily’s hands scramble for purchase and land one in JJ’s hair, and the other gripping at the wrist closest to her chest. A sharp tug to her nipple snaps her eyes back to JJ in the mirror, finding dark eyes and a cocked eyebrow, and oh, JJ asked her a question, what was it? Emily really couldn’t recall.

“Look at yourself baby,” JJ whispers as she continues on her mission to completely ruin Emily’s panties, “Something isn’t right, can you see it?”. Emily tries her best to look and see what JJ is talking about but for the life of her she can’t focus, JJ’s fingers working her over so well, her nipple being teased thoroughly, pulled, pinched, caught between deft fingers. Emily shakes her head, not being able to come up with any coherent thought.

“It’s okay, Em,” JJ says, as she buries her face in the crook between Emily’s neck and shoulder. Emily’s head falls to the side, eyes closing, to allow JJ all the space she needs, all the power she needs over her in that moment. JJ moves Emily’s ruined underwear aside and slides two fingers against Emily’s bare pussy. Emily feels JJ’s fingers slide against her wetness, but doesn’t have enough brain capacity to muster any type of feeling of shame about how easily JJ gets her going, how easily she gets her _drenched_. 

JJ dips her fingers into Emily’s wetness, strokes into her as much as she can, awkward angle and all. JJ then pulls out of Emily’s pants completely. This gets Emily’s attention. When she opens her eyes JJ is already staring at her expectantly through the mirror. Wet fingers offered to Emily in front of her lips.

Emily catches their reflection in the mirror, her cheeks are flushed, her eyes look a little wild. 

“Look how your jaw is locked, baby”, JJ runs her wet fingers against Emily’s lips and Emily’s mouth parts easily at that, “do you know how obsessed I am with your slack jaw?” JJ hums the question into her ear, and yes, Emily does, so she nods, lips loose and pliant under JJ’s wet fingers.

JJ pushes two fingers gently against Emily’s lips, lightly touching her front teeth, _asking for permission without words_ , Emily thinks absently. Emily feels her jaw loosen even more, a slight pain at the base of her jaw making itself known, and then disappearing completely. She takes JJ’s fingers into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around the digits and tasting herself. She moans and slams her eyes shut when JJ’s hand spasms against her breast and JJ’s resounding moan echoes her own. 

JJ pulls down the other cup of Emily’s bra and instantly has her hand on the recently free breast. “Look baby, look how good you look like this,” Emily looks, and she sees how completely _debauched_ she looks, her mouth getting fucked by JJ’s fingers, fingers which are saturated with her own wetness, breasts hanging above her bra, pants open and slipping down her hip bones, “Look how ready you are to give me whatever I want,” JJ growls into Emily’s ear and Emily pushes back into JJ’s crotch on reflex. 

JJ tears her fingers out of Emily’s mouth, grabs Emily’s jaw with her wet fingers and pulls her mouth around to meet hers in a bruising kiss, as she pushes the front of Emily’s body into the vanity. Emily gasps into JJ’s kiss. 

JJ kisses her like she’s on a mission, and maybe she is, a mission to ruin Emily’s panties _and her sanity_. JJ’s lips are warm and insistent against Emily’s own, JJ works her lips open and licks into her mouth in a way that makes her think of how talented JJ tongue is, and how she loves it all over her body. JJ is grinding into Emily’s ass, pushing her farther into the edge of the vanity in a way that is bordering on painful, but oh, Emily’s mind is blissfully empty, all thoughts on JJ and on the things she is doing to her mouth and chest. 

JJ pulls away from their kiss, and gently turns Emily around so that they are in front of each other. JJ cups her jaw with tender hands and shining eyes, “I love you so so much, you know that, right?” JJ asks with emotion in her voice, and unexpectedly, Emily finds herself getting emotional too, tears jumping to her eyes unbidden as she nods and responds with a wet “I love you too, baby”.

JJ’s answering smile touches her eyes and makes Emily’s heart thud painfully in her chest. She kisses JJ slowly, deeply. Trying to convey every feeling she has inside of her and can never find the right words to articulate to her lover. Her partner. JJ pulls away again and draws Emily into a tight embrace.

“Can I please take off our clothes and have you?” Emily’s answer is her shrugging her own button down and flicking her bra off, she reaches for JJ’s hoodie but is stopped in her tracks when JJ falls to her knees in front of Emily. Emily staggers back into the vanity, placing both hands on the edge to keep her balance. They have been through a journey together, also sexually, and JJ on her knees is not a sight she gets to see too often. Emily wants to savour the moment, store the sight of absolute love in her lover’s eyes to memories .

JJ gently takes off Emily’s boots, and tugs down her slacks and ruined underwear off of her body. JJ is high on her knees, both hands gripping Emily’s hips, eyes looking up at her earnestly. Emily smiles down at her, cards her fingers against soft blonde hair. JJ’s eyes shut slowly at Emily’s touch and a beautiful, small, smile graces her features. JJ rests her cheek against Emily’s belly, her face in line with the lifelong reminder Doyle gave her when he impaled her all those years ago. Emily isn’t self conscious about it, not anymore, not with JJ making a point out of reminding her how much she is loved, flaws, scars, dodgy history and all.

JJ places her lips right on the scar and kisses the marred skin softly. JJ then drags her lips down to the apex of Emily’s thighs and leaves a kiss right there, between her thighs. Emily unconsciously tugs at JJ’s hair. JJ looks up at her and winks, “Hold on tight Agent Prentiss,” and proceeds to lift one of Emily’s legs to rest on her shoulder, effectively opening her up to JJ completely. 

Emily is ready for the sensation of JJ’s mouth on her, but she is surprised to feel a small nip to her inner thigh and looks down at JJ. “You know, Spence also explained that sex is good for opening your hips and pelvis, which is super good for your sacral chakra -” Emily cuts her off with a hand over her mouth and a pretty blush blooming on her cheeks.

“No more Spencer talk during our bedroom activities, JJ” she shakes her head and tries to stop the blush from spreading to her chest, “Please.” She adds, and tries to keep the embarrassment out of her plea. JJ kisses the palm of Emily’s hand covering her mouth and her shoulders shake in silent laughter. Emily rolls her eyes fondly and covers her eyes, feeling shy all of the sudden.

“You know…” JJ begins with a smile evident in her voice, “Spence also told me about the benefits of laughter if you want to hear about it?”, Emily groans and although she is still blushing profusely lets out a bark of laughter, “Please stop! I’m willing to hear everything you learnt from Dr. Reid once we’re finished here, alright?” Emily bargains, trying not to lose her mind with JJ’s face so close to the apex of her thighs. To the abundant wetness there.

JJ’s eyes glint dangerously up at Emily, “You should really be thanking him for all the great sexual advice he has been giving me, I’m such a good fuck thanks to him,” Emily’s jaw drops and an indignant spluttering sound leaves her mouth, but it quickly turns into a moan as JJ licks into her.

“Oh, fuck -”, Emily gasps. JJ isn’t holding back, she licks all the way along Emily’s slit, dipping in and out of her entrance slowly, pushing her nose against the coarse hair on Emily’s mound. Emily bites down on her lower lip and shifts gently against JJ’s face. One of Emily’s hands is tangled in JJ’s perfect blonde locks, and the other is holding onto the edge of the vanity.

JJ holds Emily tightly, one hand circling the thigh on her shoulder and the other grasping at Emily’s hip, encouraging her to grind into her mouth. JJ slides her tongue up over Emily’s clit and flicks her tongue against it, knowing perfectly well how this drives Emily absolutely _feral_. 

The fingers in JJ’s hair tighten and Emily keens above JJ, “Jayje- Oh.. _fuck me_ ”, and fuck her JJ does, her lips wrapping around Emily’s engorged clit and sucking, she enters Emily with two fingers slowly and fucks into her with slow, deep, wet strokes. 

Emily is blissed the fuck out, hips rolling onto JJ’s finger and mouth, moans and gasps escaping her mouth, her heartbeat thundering in her ears. She feels JJ squeeze her thigh and looks down her body to see blues eyes looking up at her in between her thighs. Emily can’t take her eyes away from JJ, looking at her under hooded eyelids, obscene wet noises coming from between her legs. 

Emily knows she isn’t going to last much longer. JJ knows that too. JJ pulls her mouth away from Emily but doesn’t stop fucking into her with her fingers, and JJ’s mouth and chin are so wet it wrecks Emily to see her this way. “Don’t hold back Em, ride my face,” JJ doesn’t ask, she _commands_ , and Emily is nothing but complaint. JJ twists her fingers inside of her and attaches her mouth to Emily’s clit again, Emily rolls her hips into JJ’s face, pulling her close by the back of her head.

JJ moans into Emily and that’s all it takes. Before Emily knows it, she’s coming and she’s coming _hard_. Her thighs tighten as she shakes from the force of her orgasam. Words fly out of her mouth, she’s distantly aware that those words aren’t in English. She throws her head back and her jaw drops open as a silent scream leaves her mouth. JJ doesn’t give her the courtesy of coming down completely before she stands up and grips Emily’s jaw and pulls her into a hot, messy kiss. JJ moans into her mouth and pushes her bare thigh between Emily’s legs in a rolling motion, and Emily is hopeless against the feeling of bare skin against her sensitive pussy. 

Emily rides JJ’s thigh, slips against her fully, and the wet friction is amazing. JJ is still keeping a tight grip on Emily’s thigh, now around JJ’s hip, her other hand at Emily’s jaw as she fucks into Emily’s mouth with her tongue, and god, Emily will let JJ take whatever she wants from her. JJ leans back away from the kiss and looks straight at Emily with a look so dirty, Emily might come just from the look JJ is leveling at her. Pupils blown out, wet chin, shining lips, fuck.

“I love how you ride me, Em...God -.” JJ bites her bottom lip and looks down at their bodies moving together. JJ’s hair is a mess, her cheeks slightly red, and her eyes are expressive as ever, and Emily is _obsessed_. Emily desperately pulls at JJ’s hoodie and JJ obliges, quickly taking off her hoodie and discarding it to the side. Emily is clutching at JJ’s shoulders, rubbing against her thigh, _dripping down her thigh_. JJ bends down and laps against one of Emily’s nipples before taking it fully into her mouth and sucking on it, garnering a stutter in Emily’s breath and rhythm against JJ’s thigh.

Emily is in heaven. JJ holding her up like this, sucking on her tits, grinding into so strongly? It doesn’t get better than this, Emily thinks.

And then, gets better it does. 

JJ pulls away from her nipple with a wet pop, only to hoist Emily up onto her. Emily, startled, wraps her legs around her lover, her _stupidly strong lover_ , and pulls JJ into another kiss, lips hot and insistent against hers. JJ spins them away from the vanity and lowers Emily onto the bed, and continues to rid herself of her boy shorts, before lying directly on top of her, covering Emily’s body with her own.

JJ is wet, JJ is so wet. Emily slots her thigh between JJ’s open legs and JJ instantly grinds against her thigh with a low throaty moan. Emily is momentarily stunned by the feeling of JJ, so wet and hot against her. JJ’s brows are furrowed in concentration and pleasure as she grinds against Emily. And Emily is just taking her in as much as she can. JJ rearranges herself above Emily in a way that she is straddling Emily’s thigh, both palms planted on the sides of Emily’s head next to her pillow.

And God, JJ is absolutely gorgeous, devastatingly so. The muscles on JJ’s biceps and shoulders are bulging with the effort of holding herself up above Emily. Emily doesn’t know where to look first. JJ’s eyes are open and trained on Emily’s chest which is bouncing with the force of JJ’s thrusts against her, her mouth is slightly ajar, small broken moans fill the room. JJ’s abs are tightly clenched and are pulsing with JJ’s efforts. 

Emily feels like she’s going to be dehydrated when they’re done, everything about JJ is driving her crazy. 

“Can…” JJ starts but cuts herself off with a deep moan, “F-fuck, Em…” Emily searches JJ’s face, hands gripping JJ’s wrists, waiting, encouraging. “Can I have your fingers, Please?” Emily smiles and complies immediately. She turns her hand palm up and slides it down her body and right against JJ’s clit. She knows better than to try anything other than that, knowing her partners boundaries. 

“Can I touch you, baby?” JJ’s eyes focus on Emily’s at her question, and she gives her a small nod. “Yes, yes please… Can you touch yourself, too?” and god, Emily dies a bit inside. _Can she touch herself_? For JJ she will commit murder.

Emily slides her fingers against JJ’s clit and the response is immediate and violent. JJ’s thighs start shaking and a long, sweet moan leaves her open mouth. Emily wastes no time to rub against her own clit, too. JJ shifts against Emily again, in a way that her thigh drives Emily’s own fingers against herself and, _oh_ , Emily is never disappointed with the never ending ways that JJ makes her come.

They both moan at the change of position and Emily is a goner for her lover, her brain is completely empty and the only things occupying her thoughts are JJ’s breast swingin in front of her, the moans filling her bedroom and the downright filthy sound of wet slaps coming from between their bodies. 

Emily comes first, body shaking and breath leaving her completely. JJ follows suit, Emily feels JJ’s come flow wet, thick and sticky down her thigh, her eyes are screwed shut as she silently rides out her orgasam. She collapses against Emily’s chest and they both take a few moments to regulate their breathing. Emily wraps her arms tightly across JJ’s broad shoulders, hugging her closer to her, similar to how they woke up earlier that morning.

JJ lays small kisses across Emily’s chest, trials up to her neck, her jaw, and finally her lips. Her fingers stroking through raven hair. She then rolls over onto her back and takes Emily with her, tucking her into JJ’s side.

“You good, Em?” JJ asks her breathlessly after pressing another kiss to the side of Emily’s head. Emily nods and burrows closer into JJ. “I love you so much, Jayje. Thank you for loving me back.” 

JJ squeezes her closer and chuckles. “Wanna call Spencer and thank him now, or later in the office?” Emily scoffs and pushes at JJ’s bare chest lightly. 

“Stop that! You’ll give me a complex. I really don’t need another one JJ.” she laughs and hides her red cheeks under JJ’s jaw, against her damp neck. “But I will give it to you, I feel much better, more relaxed.” 

“Good, so we did good. I want to see your lips always slightly open at work, otherwise how will I get super inappropriate thoughts in the middle of a case? I need a reprieve from all the gore every now and then you know.” 

JJ chuckles and Emily chuckles along with her, but otherwise doesn’t answer.

“Do you want to grab a quick shower and head into the office anyway? We’ll still get there plenty early…?” JJ trails off questiongly.

Emily looks up at JJ, and sees nothing but patience and understanding in her eyes. “I… yes. If it is really alright with you, though you don’t have to come too, you can still get a couple more hours of sleep, Jayje.”

JJ smiles and cups Emily’s head tenderly, scratching there lightly. “Nonsense, where you go, I go. Let's kick some paperwork’s ass.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been five years kids, I hope you enjoy.  
> -N


End file.
